


the stars in the skies could never be as bright as your eyes

by Megpiejones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Consensual, Falling In Love, Hux also loves to dance, Multi, POV Multiple, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, but not really., making consent sexy one fic at a time, rey loves to dance, slight smattering of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpiejones/pseuds/Megpiejones
Summary: Ben sat in a chair, thankful Hux had at least used their infamous names, and probably some money too, to get them into the VIP section. Kriff, he hated clubs. Why did he seem to be the only one? The shitty music was literally making his blood vibrate, not to mention his head. How did Hux always manage to talk him into these situations?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	1. Saturday night  - All the pretty girls

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from All the pretty girls, by FUN.

Ben sat in a chair, thankful Hux had at least used their infamous names, and probably some money too, to get them into the VIP section. Kriff, he hated clubs. Why did he seem to be the only one? The shitty music was literally making his blood vibrate, not to mention his head. How did Hux always manage to talk him into these situations?

Ben scanned the floor again, Hux should be back soon with a new round of drinks. Ben had promised two old fashioned with his … associate? And then he was headed home. He was not going to make youngest partner at the firm if he did not continue to blow everyone else out of the galaxy with his wins in the courtroom. Armitage Hux was a shoe-in thanks to the firm being started by his father, Brendal Hux… But Ben Solo did not have the same luck. He had full intentions of fulfilling his own family legacy, but on the opposite side of the senate as his mother. Leia may be a very high-level leader of the liberal resistance, but Solo had walked away early on. He had met Armitage when they were baby face undergrads a decade ago, and quickly joined the conservative first order and was slowly working his way up the ranks. Now Hux was the closest thing Ben had to a best friend. Maybe the knights, his men’s league hockey team could be considered friends too… but Ben had never felt like he could be completely relaxed with anyone. 

Ben sat in the booth, faded brown but warm leather holding him up comfortably. The dim black lights and bright lasers were extremely irritating, and masked everyone well enough that he could not easily find Hux, who had his promised old fashioned and was apparently holding it hostage. It wasn’t even a good old fashioned. Where was the fresh orange peel? They had definitely used brandy instead of whisky… This bartender was sub par, like everything else in this club. Still surveying the sticky dance floor teeming with dazed, sweaty people who smelled of way too much cologne, Ben finally spied Hux’s signature red hair, and his navy blue button down with dark jeans and brown loafers. He was chatting to a pretty little raven haired Vietnamese woman who was actually laughing at Hux’s words. Behind her, a group of what seemed likely to be her friends watched warily, especially a gentleman with bright white teeth bared in a smile that looked more like a snarl against his dark skin. Next to him another male with chestnut hair and a smile that looked like it got him into a lot of trouble, and probably out of it too, chatted with a tiny little brunette female with three funky little buns down the back of her head. She was bobbing in time to the music, seemingly only half paying attention to the male and glancing often at the female still chatting with Hux. Ben glanced down her curvy, lithe figure. She was definitely worth the second glances coming her way from around them… she wore tight black pants tucked into heeled booties that were current fashion, and a cream coloured top that crisscrossed across her shoulders, and down to just cover her derriere, but leaving most of her strong back exposed. The light coloured top against her tanned skin was enough to bring images of smiles, sunshine and cocktails to Ben’s mind, though he couldn’t exactly explain why. She was stunning, Ben could see a dimple appear, and her sweet little nose scrunching up as she laughed at something Rose and Hux said as they joined into the larger group conversation. 

He wanted to kiss the wrinkles it created in between her eyes.

Wait – what? Where the kriff had that thought come from?

Ben drained the last sip of his first drink. Maybe he could slip out now since Hux seemed occupied. He was close to being the other side of thirty, clubbing was for the slight woman and her friends. Pretty and shiny people. People who had less chance of a hangover lasting more than a single day. By the time Ben put the drink back down on the table however, Hux and this rag tag crew were halfway across the dance floor and heading straight for the VIP section. Ben sighed. Never mind.

The crew climbed up the stairs and Hux encouraged them into the booth where Ben was slouched, his long legs sticking out from under the table.

“Ben! This is an old friend, Rose.” Hux announced. “She owns X-Wing Motors!” 

Ben gave Rose a small smile. Hux loved vintage cars. If this was the Rose that kept Hux’s vintage “babies” in pristine condition, then she was good people. Hux loved vintage cars. Fun for a closested man, but manly enough to keep overbearing and borderline abusive Brendol Hux off his son’s back and out of his closet, literally and figuratively. Hux’s current favourite was his 1965 chevrolet corvette. Although Ben was a tight fit, it was fun to take to dinner with Hux occasionally. Though if Ben had to choose his favourite, the boat like 1970 Oldsmobile 442 W-30 convertible in crimson red they had taken to a conference on the coast last summer had a lot more room for Ben and his legs. Hux had always spoken highly of Rose, and since Hux had similar trust issues that meant they both didn’t always play well with others, Ben had always been glad that Hux had this person to drool over cars with. He might appreciate the cars, but definitely not at the level these two did, as they had gotten tangled up in finishing a conversation that was .. including jokes about Carburators? Ben smiled to himself as he took the second old fashioned from Hux’s hand. 

The brunette male who had been talking to the tiny woman at the bar sat down near Ben, holding out his hand as the rest tumbled into the booth. 

“Poe. Poe Dameron. Since Rosie here will talk cars until the rest of us cry and can’t be bothered to be polite…” He caught her eye and had been waggling his eyebrows at her while he talked about her. Hux gave a self conscious attempt at a smile and Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed at Poe’s theatrics. 

“Such a drama queen” She drawled… “but, also truthful!” she laughed at herself, not the least bit embarrassed, so self assured. “Hi! I’m Rose” and she gave Ben a sweet little wave. 

“This is my partner, Finn” pointing to the handsome black man who had been close to snarling earlier, but looked more interested now that she had marked him as hers, and then fawned towards the beautiful brunette female “and my best girl Rey! We’re out celebrating exciting new things tonight – running into Hux and having the chance to join you in VIP is just the… well, the icing on the cake tonight! Thank you so much for letting us join you, I hope we haven’t interrupted anything!”

Ben smiled his best “I can be friendly” smile, realizing it probably looked closer to a grimace, or maybe snarling a la Finn from earlier, and waved her concerns away. He was impressed with her confidence and control. She was likely a very capable and savvy business woman that would have made his mother smile, she looked like she could hold her own in parliament without worry. Ben liked that about her. 

Ben was surprised he liked that about her. 

“Not at all – a friend of Hux is always welcome at the table” he waved openly – “I’m Ben”

He caught the eye of the other woman, Rey. She was smiling openly. He could hardly look away. What was even happening? 

Hux was in a similarly confusing position, trying hard to keep it to himself. Poe Dameron was wearing a white v neck tee and jeans, with an extremely soft looking brown leather jacket over top and Hux was definitely wondering exactly how soft it would feel if he had his hand on Poe’s arm. 

Hux shook his head. Focus. He would never be that lucky. He sipped his Basil Smash. He wouldn’t even bother being sad about it. Sigh.

Ben racked his brain as fast as he could… what the kriff could he talk to her about? Why was his mouth so dry? He felt the seconds dragging, before his brain snagged on what Rose had said.

“so, celebrating exciting new things? Is it deserving of a toast?”

The woman, Rey, looked like she was about to respond…

Poe beat her to it. He gestured to Rey and Finn, who was snuggling Rose into his arm, tucking her close to make room for Hux to join the booth… clearly also making a claim. Ben chuckled… Finn had nothing to worry about. 

Poe excitedly began explaining how proud he was of Rey and Finn.

“Monday is the first day of Totowa’s newest, and best, gym! They have an open gym, and classes, and Rey is a yogi, and she is going to school online to become a dietician, and Finn is the best personal trainer this city has ever seen, and well, they’re just pretty much life coaches. The best ones.”

Poe stops. Rey is laughing, and force help him, he is mesmerized. Her laugh… he’s enchanted. Her head tilts back, and the sound coming from her is the sweetest sound he has ever heard. 

Kriff. What the actual force. 

Ben knows he’s staring. He’s not sure he cares.

She glances back at Poe, and for the first time, Ben hears her speak.

“I am not a life coach” she giggles “that is SUCH a millennial thing to say”. 

Rey laughs again, and her lilting voice, with a slight accent is going to haunt his dreams. Ben knows this in his soul. He could listen to her all day.

Finn leans in, looking conspiring… “Rey bey, you ARE a millennial.”

Her cheeks pink, and she laughs with everyone around them. “shhh, never!” 

Ben waves over a server nearby, and orders two bottles of champagne, whatever kind they have. He agrees with Poe, that is worth celebrating.

Hux leans over, whispering to Ben “two old fashioned, eh?”

Ben glares. Hux laughs. 

Conversation continues, the group melding together quickly. Ben hasn’t been with people like this in a long time. The others don’t seem to worry about what anyone thinks, heckling each other and laughing and encouraging each other and sharing everything about themselves. Ben does his best to not stare at Rey, but she catches his eye often and begins to smile bigger every time it happens. 

When the champagne and glasses arrive, Hux and Ben hand it out and then raise a toast. 

“To Finn and Rey, and their new adventures, and to everyone finding someone to snuggle tonight!” shouts Poe.

Laughing loudly, they drink to that. Finn noses into Rose’s hair, kissing down her jawline before coming back up for air. Rose sighs contentedly, and smiles sweetly. But her eyes burn a bit, and everyone knows they are most definitely planning more than a snuggle before the sun rises. Finn turns towards Poe, smirking.

“Well old man, any one catching your eye for the night? We should make our way back down to the dance floor for a little bit at least, let you find a snuggle bunny.”

Hux looks off to the distance… not sure he is interested in hearing any answers.

“I’m digging a certain red head tonight, its true” Poe responds… “not sure if they dance though…” 

Rose’s eyes light up delightedly, like she has heard the best news of her life. 

She gives Hux some puppy dog eyes, asking if he will take her to the dance floor with Finn and Poe. He seems caught off guard, but gives in easily. Ben knows that Hux hides his love of dancing in the same closet he hides so much else. Poe’s eyes light up at his answer, and Ben is surprised that Rose appears to know information that is not public knowledge. It’s not even private knowledge, the way Hux guards that piece of himself. Rose seems to be a good keeper of secrets though. And maybe even the sneakiest of matchmakers for the evening if the look Poe gives Hux’s derriere says anything. 

Rey sighs across the table, smiling at the four of them as they embark on a weird sort of double date they don’t know has started. 

She turns those hazel eyes on Ben. He’s instantly lost in them.

This is not how he saw the night going. 

“Poe likes pretty things” she whispers.

Ben laughs out loud. 

“If Poe thinks Hux is a pretty thing, then Hux is going to melt in embarrassment and then die a happy man. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

Rey mimes zipping her lips shut. Ben is shocked he admitted that to her, really.

“so, personal training, hm?” he begins conversationally…

“Yep. I spent a lot of my life not knowing where I was going next, sometimes I still feel a little lost. I try to make it an adventure instead. so I love rock climbing, and running, and yoga and… “ Her eyes darken a touch, seeming lost in thought… then she laughs. “I love keeping busy, really. I don’t expect this to make me a zillionaire but… that not what I’m here for. I just want a little place to call my own, and the ability to travel. I don’t need much. Helping others is just a bonus!”

Ben can feel the sincerity dripping off of her, she seems so young to seem so sad though. He sees such loneliness in the shadows behind her eyes. She blinks it away and smiles again, her eyes twinkling at him. 

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go first?” She’s almost breathless asking him, genuinely curious in his answer. 

‘Anywhere you lead me’ he thinks, while truly tying to imagine where he would go if he ever took a holiday. 

But she is giggling. He looks at her curiously.

“That was so beyond cheesy” she spits out between laughs. His cheeks pink. 

Did he say that out loud? Kriff. Kriffing kriff.

“well, umm, shit. I didn’t actually mean to say it out loud” he groans. He rubs his hand through his hair. She’s definitely laughing at him, with good reason, but he also notices her watching his hand run through the dark locks. That seems mildly encouraging. He sighs again.

“There is a lot of places I would love to see, really. I have always wanted to sleep in the glass igloos in northern Finland. Kakslauttanen Igloo village. You can see Aurora Borealis there. I saw it once, visiting the Northwest Territories with my family as a teen. It’s pretty spectacular.”

Rey’s eyes glitter. “That sounds so beautiful. Okay, I’m definitely adding that to my bucket list!” 

Ben idly imagines taking her there himself. 

“Where is the first place you would go if you could leave tomorrow, Rey?”

She hums, thinking hard.

“I grew up in Jakku. Desert. So… I always look forward to seeing lots of water right now. Or snow. I’m not fussy!” 

She takes the last sip of her champagne, and Ben watches her throat move. 

For the first time in a very, very long time Ben is not thinking about getting ahead, about his next court case defending some stupid millionaire pleading stupid to some stupid rule that they know they can pay off, not thinking about the political career he hopes takes off based on the life he has built up over the last ten years. He’s an excellent criminal lawyer. Quickly becoming one of the best. But… in this particular moment, he would absolutely trade it all in to lick up her throat.

He clears his throat in an attempt to clear the image now burned into his brain. 

He holds up his own glass in question, the old fashioned long gone and raises his eyebrows. She smiles at him and clinks her now empty glass to his. 

“let’s go find the others.”

She gets up, and he follows. Rey comes to his shoulder in two inch heels and seems surprised. She looks up, and up some more to catch his eye. He looks down, and gives a short huffing laugh. 

“yeah, its uhhh, hard to lose me in a crowd”

“Excellent. I would never want to lose you.” She smilesagain and Ben can’t help the flutter in his heart. 

Kriffing kriff. Again. 

They stop to dance with the others for some time. Songs he can’t stand, songs he can sing along too, songs he has never heard before… he no longer cares what shitty music plays as long as it keeps her near him. She’s so happy, her smile stunning and wide, moving around him and the others, holding hands and singing her heart out with Rose.

Ben keeps an eye on the distance closing in between Poe and Hux as well, thoroughly enjoying the blush that creeps up the back of Hux’s neck when Poe slinks around him every so often. Shocking no one but Hux, Poe gets more and more handsy the longer they dance. 

Hot and bothered in more ways than one, Rey catches Bens eye after a while and nods towards the bar. Since he has already mentioned that he would follow where she leads she seems confidant that he will make his way through the crowd behind her. And he does. 

She orders a huge water, and sends the straw his way after she has downed half of it. They turn to watch the others and once Poe notices them at the bar its game over for any type of cool down. He bounces over, half dragging Hux by a hand he looks like he never plans to let go and Finn brings up the rear with Rose twirling under his arms and laughing at his love as she falls into him. 

“I think it might be time for shottttttts” Poe singsongs, while Rey and Rose laugh and Finn groans. Hux and Ben exchange glances and shrug. What could one shot hurt?

Following an apparent tradition, its not just one shot. It’s a shot for every one there. They take turns choosing their shot of torment, and laugh at how fitting they are for everyone. Poe eases everyone in with the kamikaze, the sweet lime juice freshening everyone up. Rose shows her sweet side with a chocolate cake shot, and Finn goes old school with tequila. 

By the time they make it to Hux everyone is riding a high and he confidently orders their round of polar bears, which produces an arm on his shoulders from Poe who tries to whisper but really shouts that he will warm him up later. Hux turns bright red and cant get the shot down fast enough, clearly looking for something to do with his hands and distract everyone else. Rey adds to the delight by ordering a round of blowjobs, giving Hux a wink before she downs it. Ben will apologize later, but he throws poor Hux under the bus by ordering a round of red headed sluts. 

Hux turns as red as his hair but giggles along as everyone else gives Ben the biggest cheer. 

With no inhibitions left, they spill back to the dance floor, this time breaking off into couples much more often than they did before. Ben can feel the fog in the back of his brain, already reminding him that he will most definitely regret doing more than 2 shots tomorrow, and probably the next day too. But he most certainly does not care right now. Not as he watches Hux melt into Poe in desire and embarrassment, exactly like he told Rey he would hours ago, Poe leading Hux into the fray of writhing bodies with finesse. They’re both quick on their feet and lost in each others eyes. Ben is hopeful they really do enjoy the night together. Poe’s boisterous attitude has been the perfect pull to Hux’ natural aloofness all night. Finn and Rose twirl and twirl around each other, rocking some decent dance moves of their own, though Ben thinks they might have better moves if they didn’t stop to make out so much. He catches Rey’s eye as she spirals around him, twirling and lithe and sexy and easy to watch, her back under the open back of that shirt he noticed earlier glistening under the brightly coloured lights he had nothing nice to say about earlier. Now he watches in rapt attention as her eyes shine under all the colours and somehow, her smile shines even brighter. She closes the space in between them, her chest coming to rest gently against his and tries to whisper words to him, but he can’t hear her over the music. The music is slowly morphing into something he faintly recalls knowing the lyrics to.. He tips his head closer to her, hands skimming along the slick skin of her back, he can’t believe how soft she is… He brushes his tongue along the shell of her ear, shocking himself even more than her with his bravery. He feels her intake of breath as his lips tickle against her, and the wistful sigh she releases as he speaks the next line into her hair, just loud enough for her to make it out.

“oh what’s a boy to do, when all the pretty girls can’t measure to you…”


	2. Saturday night - Call you mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration from Call you mine by The Chainsmokers.

Rey is just about ready to melt into his arms and never leave when she hears the song line whispered into her hair. 

Somewhere in the far recesses of her muddled brain, from both alcohol and the desire to be wrapped in his arms, she starts to think about how her hair is probably so sweaty, and then he licks along her ear again. She is ready to sink into a useless puddle just thinking about how she wants to get to know that tongue better. She watches him pull away enough to see his hazel eyes turning darker as he watches her move. Bens hands on her back are trailing embers across her skin and she feels like she has known Ben in her soul for years instead of just hours. She curls into his shoulders, the alcohol making her brave, and the memories of his voice saying her would follow where she lead encouraging her. 

Rey has a mental image of quietly leading Ben out of the club and home to her bed, but years of foster care, of having no one to care, no one to worry pushes Rey to glance around her friends for a quick headcount. She knows she isn’t leaving until she knows everyone is accounted for and has plans for getting home safely, preference to her seeing them walk through the front door. It has never mattered how much alcohol she had – Rey gets everyone home. It’s a running joke in the group.

Her stomach gives a grumble.

Maybe its time to take another break. Does this club serve snacks? After that hideous amount of shots, she knows anything to help sop up the various alcohols is a good idea. Their long tradition of shots per person was fine when it was just four of them, but those extra two shots are enough to push Rey to the edge, not to mention the champagne with Ben, and the vodka soda before that. Force, it’s been a long time since she drank this much.

With her shoulder now pressed under Ben’s arm, and his strength holding her up more than she wants to admit, Rey turns back towards his face. The rainbow coloured lights gather above him, making bright patterns in his flowing dark locks. After watching him run his hands through his hair earlier, Rey has wanted nothing more than to run her own hands through it, too. 

She knows in her heart it’s so soft. She doesn’t know how, but she knows.

She leans her face towards his ear now, as he leans down to meet her, and those dark locks tickle her nose as she suggests food for everyone. 

She can feel his answering smile rather than see it, and her heart fills. 

His drunken smile is even bigger than the few she saw earlier. He has a dimple, and some day she is going to kiss it. And every single freckle across his face, his body. She has plans. 

Together they get everyone’s attention, and with minimal complaining they stumble as group to the front door. The fresh April evening is brisk enough to wake them up and sober them enough to make some semblance of a plan. Rey heads to the best hangover cure she knows of. 

The Diner is two blocks down and around one corner, a 24 hour joint that wants to be kitschy vintage but is really just old… but who cares when they make the best kriffing hash browns Rey has ever had in her life. Zaxes is practically famous, a staple in this town, and Rey does not comprehend how Hux and Ben have never been. 

Between laughter and conversation that never seems stilted, the six of them take up a large round booth in the back similar to the VIP lounge at the club, the wooden table scarred and worn but solid. Rey’s bare back is slightly sticky against the red leather, and she sits up to try and let it dry before she can sit comfortably. Ben offers his shoulder, letting her lean into his warm chest instead of the seat. Rey instantly settles into him. It’s easy to feel safe and warm with his arm wrapped across her shoulders, his tree sized chest protecting her from behind while she waits for her eggs and hash browns to appear. Ben has been practically salivating onto her shoulder since he ordered his blueberry buttermilk pancakes with sausage AND bacon on the side. Of course he has a sweet tooth, Rey can just see it. The giant hulk of a man probably looks kriffing adorable eating cookies and milk. She hopes she gets to see that some day. 

Its quarter past two by the time she gets her breakfast placed in front of her, and she is starved at the sight of them. Ben looks at his pancakes like they might have been plated by a god.

Kriff, his face. She can’t look away. 

Finn and Rose look appropriately disheveled for a young couple that can hardly keep their hands off of each other. They are happily splitting pancakes and the biggest lumberjack omelette this side of Xetass, and they giggle sweetly as they feed each other while the others check out their own plates. Poe has gone big with the great Canadian breakfast plate, and all that food will hardly fill him, she knows. Poe is possibly the only person she has ever met that can eat more than her…But Ben looks like she could give them a run for their money. Plated last, Hux seems to be the only reasonable sort with a simple eggs benedict and a large orange juice. 

She’s halfway through her last hash brown and considering ordering more when she hears the first few bars of one of her favourite song start… Poe catches her eye immediately and she knows a dance party is about to happen right here, right now. 

They both wiggle their way out of the booth, Finn rolling his eyes but a smile taking over his face. Rose begins to laugh as she crawls out to join Rey, and the three of them just love the song with their whole hearts and twirl about.. Both Hux and Ben have no idea what is going on, but when Poe breaks into song and drags Hux out of his chair to join in, the smile across their faces is almost as big as Finn’s. Rey catches Bens eye as she twirls and without even thinking, she is singing the next line directly to him, as seductive as one can be under bright diner lights and while giggling in happiness.

“you said hey whatcha doing for the rest of your life, and I said, I don’t even know what I’m doing tonight, went from one conversation to your lips on mine and you said I’ll never regret it, the day I called you mine. Can I call you mine?”

Her heart is in her throat and she sort of can’t believe she just did that. 

Rose looks encouragingly at her when Rey looks away, and by the time she twirls back around to see Ben’s face the shock she saw drawing across his eyes has left his features and he just has a sweet smile that is threatening to bring her to her knees in front of him. His eyes have a faraway sadness in them that Rey want to kiss away. His sweet face is pinking round the edges and she is fairly sure hers is too… the song slowly fades away and she makes her way back into his shadow… she is careful to sit as close as possible without touching the very soft and very thin black crew neck sweater he has on, clinging extremely attractively to his muscles. She focuses on her hash browns and sausage, eggs long gone and hopes that the chatter around her will cover up her nervousness. 

Maybe everyone is tracking Poe as he practically undresses poor unsure Hux with his eyes. …but she can feel Ben beside her, closing in that last inch between them and brining his arm back around her shoulders. She sighs, not realizing she had been holding her breath. He is leaning closer and closer to her face again, and she can feel her breathing begin to quicken in hopes to feel his tongue along her ear again. She closes her eyes in anticipation…

“mine”

She huffs the air out of her lungs again. His warm breath in her ear pooling immediately like hot lava in the bottom of stomach and dripping to fall in between her legs, her eyes darken in excitement and dart to his immediately. 

Kriff, did he really..? He claimed her. 

She stares into the darkness behind his eyes and wishes he would claim her mouth with those deep pink lips as well, the inch between their face feels so close and yet so far away. She is trying so hard to remember how to breathe again. He has his eyes locked on hers and it’s really not helping. He continues to whisper, and she couldn’t break eye contact with him if she tried. 

She doesn’t want to try.

“I would call you mine” he says, hardly discernible above Finn making a joke on the other side of him while Poe, Hux and Rose laugh. She can’t look away, she can’t think above the need to put her lips on his, so she just sings another line, from another Chainsmokers song instead.

“you’re the one that I want and if that’s really so wrong, they don’t know what this feeling is like”

Her heart stutters, is she being to forward? She can’t help it. She feels like her soul knows Ben better than her brain does at this point. She feels the mirror point of him in her, and she is drawn to him, but she didn’t mean to be so obvious about it. He caught her attention as soon as they had started climbing the stairs into the VIP section earlier this evening, and her heart had soared when Rose’s friend Hux had headed straight towards him. Her eyes couldn’t stop dancing back to him all night. She could feel the draw to him from the moment her looked her in the eye the first time, her heart a compass and Ben due north.

Ben leans in again, nose along her hairline until he meets her ear again and she melts into him completely. He smells faintly of the cakey, warm pancakes and maple syrup now and if she sits still against him for too long she bets she would get the best sleep of her life sitting up in this booth. Planning to never let him go, she see’s Rose smirking at her while she whispers into Finn’s ear. She narrows her eyes, Rose is notorious for meddling… 

Then she notices Hux coming back from paying the entire bill and she starts the line of protests turned grateful thanks. 

They snuggle into their pairs as they make their way outside of Zaxes into the very early morning darkness. A misty rain has started and she curls deeper into Bens arms to stay warm. Hux and Poe hail a cab together, deciding to go explore Hux’s penthouse further downtown together. Finn and Rose hail the next one, climbing in and waiting for Rey. She takes the first step, leading Ben along by default. 

“Come with me” she whispers.

And the stars that light up in his eyes at her words are the prettiest stars she has ever seen.

They clamber in behind Finn and Rose, and Rey is really feeling the cramp when Ben follows, his legs and arms and all of him everywhere in her space. She’s loving the way he encompasses her, but she knows that Finn and Rose probably aren’t… so she curls up in Bens lap like a cat. Easy to do, and she sighs in contentment. 

Finn sends the driver on his way towards their shared apartment, and Rey feels the good kind of butterflies taking off in her stomach as she thinks about Ben. Ben naked in her bed preferably. 

She thinks harder about Ben in her bed. She gives a little giggle. 

Ben raises his eyebrow as he catches her eyes. He smiles at her. She laughs harder all of a sudden.

They’ve caught the attention of Finn and Rose… who are also looking at her questioningly.

“I only have a double bed” she snorts.

Finn and Rose glance at Ben, and then back to Rey. The laughter spills out of them all, bubbly and slightly hysterical this late.


	3. Sunday morning - Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspiration from Dirty Laundry by All Time Low

The Taxi pulls up in front of a very old brick U-shaped building not that far away from the marketplace they just left behind, where the club and Zaxes are located. Built at the top of a hill in the middle of an old, well established neighborhood with lots of trees, the building looks both cozy and slightly regal, like a grandmother in an old movie. A far cry from the high rise that Ben lives in. It`s nothing but thirty stories of shiny steel and glass as far as the eye can see, right downtown and steps from his law office. Hux lives in the same building, same floor, opposite end of the hall. Apartments that mirror each other in their stark blank décor, nothing but shades of grey, black and chrome that have never been overly comfortable to Ben. 

Now Ben feels the same call to his soul that Rey herself pulls from him, and they haven’t even made it inside.

Rey pulls Ben closer to her, and he is happy to keep her warm from that misty rain surrounding them. He would be happy to surround her for the rest of forever, really. She is so sweet - her big doe eyes looking up at him as they climb the stairs and chattering on about the stars in a still tipsy manner but he can’t look up, he can’t look away from her. Inside they climb more stairs, three levels and no elevator. Her apartment is on the top floor, on a corner and once in the door, it is more charming that anything Ben has seen in a long time. Clearly a perfect meld of Finn, Rose and Rey – the living room is one exposed brick wall, the others painted a soft blue and has two extremely soft looking bright yellow couches, covered in more soft pillows, and they look like they could be older that he is. Ben is sure his grandmother had a couch in a similar design from the 70’s. Across from a large window with bright white curtains, and above a couch against the wall, is collage of what appears to be gears and other metal pieces that likely came from Rose and her repair shop. In the far corner wedged in beside the big vintage radiator is a shelf filled with plants and books and a gaming system that looks well loved and connected to the tv on the wall. The coffee table is loosely decorated with books and more plants and a medium sized helmet shaped knick knack.

Rey leads him to the Kitchen on the other side of the living room, the open shelves holding mismatched crockery in more yellows, blues and white - with the occasional blip of other rainbow coloured items. Another exposed brick wall while the rest are painted, and a double sink under a smaller window holds a handful of glasses and snack bowls that were likely left from any pre-drinks before they left for the club earlier. At the end of the counter and almost moving into the living room sits a round wooden table painted white and four mismatched chairs painted the same blue as the living room. Rey grabs a handful of glasses and fills them with cool water for everyone. Finn grabs two of them from her for himself and Rose, and with a quick kiss on Rey’s forehead and a wink, and a nighty night with one lewd smile for Ben, he follows Rose down the hall from the shared space to a door on the left. Ben can hear Rose giggling already. 

Are the walls that thin?

“Kriff” Ben thinks.

He loves the idea of learning her whole body… but really, maybe he should just focus on growing a pair and giving her a proper kiss for the first time instead. 

Yes, step one. Right. Focus.

“so, this is home” She says quietly, and with a nod of her head she starts to lead him down the hallway. 

“I have never seen an apartment be as adorable as its owner before” Ben responds and loves the way she blushes at his compliment.

“I have to give most credit to Rose and Finn here” she says. “Rose always knows exactly how to find a balance between all of us.. and she is definitely the one who keeps Finn and I tidy!”

She stops at the first door on the right.

“this is my bathroom, if you need it. Finn and Rose have their own in the master bedroom. Super cool perk to this old building. Plus exposed brick walls. I love exposed brick walls!!” She giggles.

Ben continues following her to the next door way on the right.

“but this is my room, and while I am not the tidiest… I… I just… love it.”

The first thing he notices is that her laughter earlier was well worth it. The first thing he sees is the bed. Against the wall and looking straight out the big windows is a white iron bed, a head board and foot board tall against the squishy mattress… which is definitely only double sized as she had mentioned. Kriff. Oh well.

Rey walks in to place the waters on the white square tables on either side on the bed and Ben looks around to notice the pale green walls, the silver mirrored dresser and another radiator under the window with more of the bright white curtains hanging. A large piece of white wood sits on top of the radiator acting as a shelf with more books and more plants on it, and a thick yoga mat on the floor in front of it. 

Hanging half out of the closet is clothing that looks to have been discarded in favour of perhaps the outfit she chose tonight. And a laundry basket overflowing next to it.  
An open drawer or two also has clothing hanging out of it. Ben looks at her with a smile in his eyes as she starts shoving everything into its place, trying to hide any mess. 

“I forgot… umm, I forgot I didn’t tidy up before we left..” Her cheeks stain pink. She starts fidgeting with the bed sheets as she tries to straighten the unmade bed. But looking at her, and those soft white sheets tumbled everywhere and drowning in the scent of her make his heart pound.

Kriff if he cares if the bed is made.

He steps closer to her, taking up her space and making her look up at him. He smiles as he bends down. She begins to smile up at him.

He stops a breathe away, his lips so close to touching hers and he can see her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. 

“I love breathing you in” he whispers.

She huffs another breath and at the base of her throat he hears the smallest of whimpers. He brings his hands up to her back again, barely touching her. He can feel the heat of her skin through the smallest of space that is hovering between his skin and hers…

“I…” he sighs deeply “I want to touch you…”

She makes that breathy whimper sound again and he is close to burning up at the way it makes him feel.

“please, yes, please touch me. Please don’t stop touching me, ever”

And with that admission of permission, he slides his hands up her back and revels in the way her skin feels under his hands. He closes the whisper of a gap between their lips and he finally enjoys the sweetness of her mouth. His tongue licks along where her lips are pressed together, and she instantly opens them. She tastes delicious, she feels so soft. He bends down and lifts her up to him, never breaking their kiss. He walks until his shins hit the iron of her bedframe, and he lays her down gently, climbing after her with plans to kiss every inch of her skin.

Ben wakes to burning sunshine through the window. He’s flat on his stomach with his hands under his head and pillow like normal, but instead of flat black sheets and room for his feet, he is tucked loosely under white cotton. His one foot is chilled, hanging off the edge of the bed. The highlight though, is Rey tucked up around him. She has her pillow against his shoulder, and while one leg is curled up against him and under her, the other is slung up along his ass and her foot is tucked into the opposite hip. He can feel her breathing deep and slow. 

He wants to wake up like this again. Every morning. He feels the silky tangles of her hair against the arm under her head. Kriff, he loved pulling those buns out last night. He smiles thinking about how he ran his fingers through her locks while she sighed and arched underneath him. Then she had slid her own fingers into his hair and pulled gently, tangling her fingers tightly and whispering into his ear.

“I have been daydreaming about this since you did it at the club”. Her breath had been hot in his ear and her skin hot against his, he growled low in his throat and finally licked up her throat. The taste of her sweat on his tongue was easily his new favourite flavour… 

“and I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you down that champagne.” She had hummed against him as he kissed her again. “next time, I’ll just lick the champagne off of you.”

That had ushered her off the edge of whatever cliff she had been standing on.. Ben smiled at the memory of her coming completely undone underneath him. He was pretty sure she left a mark on his shoulder when she bit him to muffle the sound. 

That had been the push off the edge he had needed.

Now she was sweetly snuggled in around him and she was even more beautiful in the late morning sun. He lifted his head a little, hoping to not wake her. The mascara she must have been wearing last night was smudged and dark around her closed eyes. He gently wiggled out from beneath her and then crawled around attempting to find the clothing they had thrown about. 

How did his Saxx end up under the bed?

Pulling on his black sweater, having no idea where the tee he had worn under it ended up, Ben gently stepped outside her room and almost tripped. Two folded shirts and a packaged toothbrush had been left outside of Rey’s door. The shirts looked big. Picking them up and mentally thanking Finn, Ben took them with him down the hall. Freshening up in Rey’s bathroom greatly improved his outlook on continuing a good morning.. The dark grey tee he was stealing from Finn was definitely fitted, but it smelled much better than the sweater he had tossed onto the floor. His head feeling faintly like a drum set… He dug around in Rey’s cupboard in search of the first painkillers he came across and trying not to disturb her stuff too much. Finding some advil, he brought the whole container with him in case she needed it too. 

He wandered further down the hall into the kitchen for more water and found Finn making snacks in his shorts and a similar tee that looks much more reasonable on him. At seeing Ben in the tee he had left out, Finn snorted loudly. 

“Sorry mate. My shoulders might be big but they have got nothing on you”

“Thank you for this though, and more importantly… that toothbrush.”

“yeah, yeah mate. For sure. Toast?” Finn offered, before taking a bite of his own, dripping in peanut butter and honey. “I don’t know about you, but Rose and Rey are usually insatiable when hungover. Likely going to order pizza soon for lunch and just rest this head with some games.” Finn nodded towards the living room, where it sounded like Rose was getting cozy and eating her own toast. Ben could hear the telltale ding of the gaming system he had noticed last night starting up. 

Finn and Ben made more small talk while Ben made toast of his own, drowning it in jam at the end. When finished, Ben tidied up his stuff and left it in the dish drain. He told Finn he would go see what Rey was thinking for the day before he said yes to a round of battlefront on Finn’s PS4. Ben was prepared to lose… he had never played a PS4 before. He hadn’t even played video games since high school. Maybe Rey would help him? 

He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him… or maybe she would like some space, and he should go.

He padded lightly down the hall back to her room and gently stepped back into the sunshine. 

Rey was sitting up and looked to be mid-stretch while some music from the radio on the floor in the corner gently serenaded her. 

Kriff, his heart. 

She had found the tee he couldn’t. Her small frame was engulfed in his giant shirt, gently hanging off her one shoulder and pooling around her hips in a way that made his palms itch to slide it back up. She gave the sweetest and biggest yawn, ending in a sleepy smile as she caught his eye and leaned towards him on the bed.

He felt the pull to her yet again.

He started across the room towards her, pushing into her space and leaning her back. He tilted his head down as she slowly tilted hers back and faced up to him. Her smile grew the closer he got. 

Lips against hers, he hummed along with the song playing quietly in the background as Rey pulled him back down to bed, murmuring sweet nothings and asking for more.

“she’s perfect enough with ever dressing up, yeah…dirty laundry is piling in her room. She’s got her secrets, yeah I got mine too. I don’t care about what you did, only care about what we do. Dirty laundry looks good on you….”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fan fic before. Hell, I have barely taken the time to write anything besides safety reports for work in the last decade. Please be careful with my fragile heart, but give me all the constructive criticism! much love <3 -MPJ


End file.
